Battle of the Steaks
by SmileMe99
Summary: This could have been another episode for season 3. The So Random! cast have had it. They hate that the Mackenzie Falls cast gets to eat the best food, the best steaks, in the commissary. But all THEY get is scarf and barf! Tawni is determined to finally get a steak. FIRST! Please be nice! I wrote this awhile back. Some channy in second chapter! COMPLETE!
1. Tawni's Plan

**Battle of the steaks**

**Starring: Tawni Hart**

**First one! Please be nice! I wrote this a loooong time ago so I don't even know what to say. I WILL**

**be making a second chapter and then that's it. ENOJY!**

"I'm starving," Grady groaned as he sat back on the green couch of the prophouse with Nico sitting beside him.

"Do you wanna get more Fro-Yo?" Nico suggested.

"Thanks, man. But no thanks. We just had some. We need to eat real food." Grady sighed.

Tawni looked up from where she was sitting with her cell phone. She looked towards Nico and Grady who were whining, then at Sonny who was going through her email on her cell phone, then imagined Zora somewhere in the vents.

TAWNI'S THOUGHTS:

Who am I? Tawni Hart. I am on So Random! the hit comedy show that has never won the 'Best Tween Show' award! Why didn't we get steak or lobsters in the commissary? Why only those jerksnobs from Mackenzie Stalls? WHY!?

"Alright, listen up!" Tawni called out and stood up facing everyone. "Who are we?"

Nico sat up before furrowing his eyebrows. "So Random!"

"And where are we?"

"In the prophouse?" Sonny shrugged.

"Try again." Tawni sighed.

"Condor Studios?"

"Yes! And who else films here?"

Everyone but Tawni groaned before mumbling. "Mackenzie Falls."

"And why are we hungry?" Tawni threw her arms up.

"Because Brenda gives us scarf and barf." Sonny replied.

"And does Mackenzie Falls get that? No! They get steaks and lobsters and everything they desire to eat! And what do we get? CRAP!"

Everyone jumped from Tawni's sudden outburst.

"I want steak!" Tawni practically shouted. "And I'm determined to get it! Who's with me!"

"I am!" Nico and Grady stood up proudly.

"Why not?" Sonny stood up too.

"We need a plan." Zora said.

Everyone turned around and jumped. How'd she-? Whatever.

~30 minutes later~

NO POV

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Tawni?" Sonny asked, feeling nervous about the whole situation.

"What do we have to lose? I just want my steak." Tawni nodded before grabbing a hair net and placing it over Sonny's wig.

Sonny turned around to look at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the same fat suit she wore a year ago when she first came to the show. Tawni's plan was to dress her up like Dot, the lunch lady ready to take over Brenda's shift. Zora was dressed all in black like a ninja and was inside a sandwich cart to retrieve the food. Sonny or Dot would walk over to take over the shift, place Zora or the sandwich cart near the Mackenzie Falls cabinet where they kept all the food so Dot can causally hand the sandwich cart all the food then quickly leave before anyone notices anything. If anything went wrong, Tawni was already dressed in a Mackenzie Falls uniform and wig from their sketch, Mackenzie Stalls, to quickly leave with the steak. Nico and Grady were seated at their regular table just in case anyone suspected So Random! could be doing anything. It was a perfect plan. And it was so simple! -to Tawni who made it up but could have gone with a much simpler plan from Zora.

Tawni, Sonny, and Zora reached the commissary and stopped outside the entrance to make sure everything and everyone was in place. Tawni peered around the corner. Yes! The Mackenzie Snobs weren't here, and Nico and Grady were seated talking quietly at the table. Perfect!

"Ready. Go!" Tawni instructed Sonny who pushed the cart inside holding Zora and walked her way over to Brenda.

"Hah, Brandy, is that raht?" Sonny asked using her best disguise voice.

Brenda fake smiled before rasing her glasses as if to ask What do you want?

"Well," Sonny began. "Mah name is Dot as you can see?" she said pointing to her name tag. Brenda sighed, clearly bored. "Am here to take over your shift, if thaht's okay?"

Brenda became alert at this. Her eyes brightened abruptly and she started nodded rapidly then dashed out of the commissary as fast as she could. Wow, that was easy, Sonny thought to herself as she pushed the cart beside the Mackenzie Falls food cabinet. She had a slight smug smile at her triumph. Just as Sonny was about to open the cabinet, a certain three named doofus, as Grady calls him, walked over.

"Brenda, my steak." Chad demanded flashing his famous smirk.

Sonny looked up but then quickly looked down. Chad knew this costume! Afterall, they met like this...kind of.

Chad frowned looking down at Dot who was kneeling beside the cabinet.

Great. What do I do now!? Sonny thought in panic.

Sonny lifted herself up, turning away from Chad and ran out of the room with the sandwich cart leaving a bewildered Chad. She ran past Tawni who looked just as shocked.

PROPHOUSE

TAWNI'S POV

"What happened?" I demanded to Sonny who had her mouth ajar.

"Chad came and he would of recongnized me if I didn't do what I did." Sonny said as she removed her hair net and wig.

I groaned in frustration. How could this happen?

FLASHBACK

Yes! Face one is complete! Now that Brenda's gone, Sonny can take the food and I will have my steak! VICTORY! Finally! I think I should celebrate this moment with a brand new coat of Coco Moco Coco! I reached into my purse and pulled out a fresh new tube. Just as I was about to apply some, Chad Dylan Pooper walked by. I simply rolled my eyes without a care in the world until I heard Chad's voice far away. I turned and found Sonny in trouble of blowing cover. Oh no! How could I let him get by!? Nico and Grady! I looked towards our usual table and found it empty. Where did those idiots go!? They weren't suppose to leave their post! Ugh, my fault for actually believing they'd be any help. Just as I was about to rush over, Sonny ran past me with the sandwich cart.  
Mission failed.

END OF FLASHBACK

I squinted my eyes as it all played back in my head. This was all my fault. I groaned aloud again. But I am not giving up! I'm gonna get that steak if it's the last thing I do!

"Okay, It's time for a new plan," I said turning to Sonny.

"There's more?" Sonny widened her eyes.

"I'm not giving up until I have my steak!" I affirmed.

I heard footsteps coming and I instantly thought it was Chad until I heard chuckling and spoon slurping.

"I'm telling you, G." Nico was saying as he licked his spoon, walking inside. "Fro-Yo has never tasted better."

"Maybe that's because we haven't eaten in hours," Grady shrugged as he walked along side Nico.

The boys both stopped when they saw my glare and Sonny standing beside me with a blank face.

"I thought I told you two to stay in her posts!" I fumed.

Grady immediately stepped aside as he let Nico do the talking.

"Um, sorry, Tawni. We thought everything was going well, so we went for some Fro-Yo. We were really hungry," Nico explained a bit nervous.

"At what time! Nothing went right! We didn't get the steak! But we would have gotten a chance if you two didn't screw up on your job!"

"Can I PLEASE get out of this thing?"

I jumped slightly but sighed realizing it was Zora who was still inside of the sandwich cart. I went to it and opened the lid. Zora rose up and took in a deep breath.

"Fresh air!" she sighed happily as she climbed out.

"Tawni, it's just a steak." Sonny jumped in conversation, getting back on topic.

I turned to her with a fustrated face. "Sonny! It's not just a steak! Isn't anyone tired of getting barf to eat everyday? I am! I can't take it anymore! We can't live off of Fro-Yo and ordering pizza! We need real food! All I'm asking for is some effort. Effort so we can call it victory and success for So Random!"

There was a silent for a moment as everyone was soaking up what I had expressed. I felt proud and gave everyone an encouraging smile.

"So, um, are you saying pizza isn't real food?" Grady asked, almost offended.

**TADA! Ok, plz review...this is my very first one so plzzz be nice :) **

**I wrote this like a year ago so it might suck. I will be finishing it with a second chapter.**

**THANKS!:)**


	2. Zora's Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**This chapter will contain ****_some_**** Channy!**

**ENJOY!**

Sonny's POV:

I can't believe I'm doing this. How in the world did Tawni talk me into doing _this_? Here I was, in our dressing room, dressed in short white shorts, a light purple blouse. Yes, it sounds casual until you've been Tawnied up with jewelry and make-up. Oh! Let's not forget the _incredible _hair due! The point was, this was not _me_.

"You know what?" I said, turning away from the mirror to look at Tawni who couldn't stop smiling. "I change my mind. I don't want to do this."

"Ohh, you're not backing out of this now! You agreed to do it and now you have to stick to your word!" she stated, putting her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes, "Tawni, it's just st-"

"It's not _just_ steak!" she hissed through her teeth. "I thought we already had this conversation!"

I sighed, defeated. "Fine."

Tawni beamed and lead the way to the commissary. It seemed as though her smile was permanent... or was it turning into a smirk? For one moment I was actually concerned about her sanity. I mean, she _has_ been acting kind of strange lately. Who would go through all of this for _steak_? For heavens sake, we could just go to a fancy restaurant our something! And it's not even like they _have_ steak everyday! Maybe Tawni really _is_ going insane.

"Okay!" she laughed once we were at the entrance. "Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes, yes," I sighed, the embarrassment of what I was about to do started to sink in. "I'll do my best." I promised.

"Good," Tawni nodded. "Zora's plan _better _work."

"What exactly _is_ Zora's plan? I don't see her or anyone else around. What are you guys going to be doing?"

"It doesn't matter. What _you_ have to do is keep him distracted. Just don't freak out when things start get a little...strange, okay?"

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. "I'll do my best," I repeated. Tawni gave me one nod before heading off to who knows where.

I took a deep breath and entered the commissary. My head instantly snapped to my target, the Mackenzie Falls cast, or more specifically, _Chad_. Oh, what did I get myself into?

They were seated at their table having lunch. The aroma of the steak they were having filled the room. Everyone else in the room who were eating barf were giving them envious stares now and then. I took a deep breath and walked over to them. I sat down in one of the empty seats like it was the most natural thing to do.

"Hey, you guys!" I greeted them. "What's up?"

They all gave me shocked looks and they exchanged confused glances. Wait. One, two, three, four... aren't there suppose to be five of them? One of them was missing, who was-?

"Monroe!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and locked eyes with two blue eyes. I noticed what could not go noticable to anyone: a steak. It matched the ones on everyone else's plates.

"Why is a _random_ in Chad Dylan Cooper's seat!" he demanded.

_Play it cool, take it easy.._ I reminded myself.

"I'm sorry, Chad. I forgot to ask you. Could I sit in your seat? Just for today, pretty please?" I had no idea what my face looked like at this moment, but I was hoping it looked pleading. I could feel the shocked gazes behind me. I bet they mimicked Chad's.

He cleared his throat, "Why? Did Chuckle City abandon you?" the jerk attitude was back with a smirk. I almost rolled my eyes.

I sighed sadly looked down instead, "Something like that." When I looked back up, Chad's entire face was soft now. Was that a good sign? "I guess I'll go, then." I stood up from the table and started retrieving slowly. One of the reasons being I was trying to remember exactly what Tawni told me I was supposed to do at this point.

"Wait!"

I froze. He wanted me to stay? Were Tawni's clothes working. I turned around and he was there. I caught sight of him just in time to see him look me up and down for the first time. He cleared his throat again.

He sighed, "You can stay."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded. "But not in my seat."

I sighed and looked behind him. His cast was standing behind him. Did they follow him _everywhere_? But that's not what surprised me the most. There. Back at the table, was Zora in the same ninja costume as before. Oh, but not just that. She was hanging from some sort of string-rope and was hovering over the table. She swung back and forth a little and then she was at the center of the table. She waved her hand to the side and she was lowered further. This all happened in three seconds, I had only taken a breath and a half. She was fast.

"Well," Chastity said awkwardly. "I'm starving so..."

"Let's eat!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Hey! I say 'let's eat'." Chad declared. "Let's eat!"

I had to think fast.

"OW!"

Everyone looked down at me. I had fake fallen on the floor. Hopefully he won't see through this one. "It's my ankle!"

Chad kneeled down beside me. "What happened?"

We locked eyes again and I tried to snap out of it. But for some reason, I couldn't.

* * *

Tawni's POV:

Zora waved her hand again and I released the fishing pole further. Zora looked back up to me this time and glowered at me.

"Further! I'm almost there!" she whisper-shouted.

"I can't! We're out of (string? Rope? I'll say rope) and if I lean down more, I'll fall out of the vent!"

"Tawni!"

"Zora! I can't!"

She sighed, frustrated and leaned down. Then, we heard a snap. I gasped as Zora fell onto of the table, against the steak. It was such a strong impact, that I fell forward and landed on top of her. Everyone turned around but Sonny and Chad.

"I thought you said this would work!" I shouted in displeasure.

Just then, Nico and Grady came running yelling inside like cavemen with same sandwich cart as before. They were also carrying whipped cream to which they pelted the Mackenzie Falls cast with. Great. There goes our plan B.

Or is it? There's still time! We can make it out of here with the steaks! After all, the Mackenzie Stalls cast is covered in whipped cream.

"Zora! Get off! Hand me the steaks!"

"Sure, AS SOON AS YOU GET OFF ME!"

"Oh, right."

Zora helped me collect all five steaks and Nico and Grady threw them inside of the cart.

"AWAY WE GO!" Grady shouted.

"VICTORY!" Nico echoed.

And off we ran as fast we could to the prophouse.

Sonny's POV:

Apparently, Chad and I were the only one's that didn't get covered with whipped cream. We thankfully moved out of the way as soon as Nico and Grady had arrived. Now, were in the hallway.

"To be honest, I don't really like steak."

"Yeah.. me neither."

"Liar."

"I know."

"So..." I sighed.

"So," his hand found its way to mine.

This had to be a sweet moment for us. We didn't have much of those. But I'd like to see him act like this when I wasn't Tawnified. So, I unwillingly let go of his hand. He backed away a little, embarrassed. I could feel the heat warming my cheeks. Thankfully, he didn't look up.

"I um...have to go."

He nodded. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

I smiled as I began walking away.

Some things never change.

"SON-AY!" Tawni screamed as she ran to me with a mouthful of steak. She had a whole one on one plate. She swallowed. "Here is your steak."

I took the plate and laughed.

"Are you happy now, Tawni?"

"Happy? Yes. Satisfied? No."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear? They're having lobsters tomorrow!"

**THE END!**

**I hope you all liked it! I feel kind of bad for ending the slight channy moment like that... but I will be writing other channy stories.. along with some Twilight! So please review! THANKS!:)**


End file.
